


Sweet Relief

by VioletHaze



Series: Hole Punch Fun [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Established Relationship, Ice Play, M/M, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/pseuds/VioletHaze
Summary: There was only one way to fuck Dean on a night like this.





	Sweet Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Third in a series of unrelated fics all inspired by the items at Hole Punch Toys.
> 
> Glorious art by the ever-inspiring [Horrorfemme](http://horrorfemme1138.tumblr.com/).

Cas came home to find Dean flopped the wrong way on the bed, his head hanging off the side as he tried to get as close as possible to the open window and the non-existent breeze.

“I’m so hot,” Dean whined.

“You certainly are.” Cas winked at him, but was met with a glare that quickly dissipated into a full-on pout.

“Not like that. How do we not own a fan?”

“Because we live in a small apartment with generally reliable air conditioning.” The summer heat wave had overtaxed the electrical grid, increased demand finally culminating in a power outage that stretched for blocks.   

“I’m going to die.”

“No, you aren’t.”

Dean pushed up to a sitting position. “I might.”

Cas considered this for a moment. “Only if I kill you to make your whining stop.”

“You would never.”

“I might.” Dean opened his mouth to argue but Cas stopped him with a finger held up. “And I’d do it by smothering you with a pillow.”

“That sounds hot and not in the good way.”

“My point exactly.”

Dean flopped back down. “I’ll stop whining.”

“I highly doubt that,” Cas said. “Which is why I have a plan.”

“A plan?”

“Yes.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Dean sat up again, his face as eager and open as a child’s. “I like surprises.”

Cas couldn’t help but smile at the quick turn around. “I know you do. And I like you. So how about you take a shower?”

Dean’s eyes went wide. “ _That_ kind of surprise?”

“Go shower,” Cas said and left their bedroom.

Days of relentless heat seemed to sap the entire city of energy. Temperatures stayed stubbornly high so that sundown brought no relief from the stagnant, muggy conditions. Maybe it was the strange quiet that accompanied the power being out, but there was an unnatural stillness this evening with not even the whisper of a breeze stirring.

Dean came out of the bathroom still toweling his hair. He wore boxers and nothing else, leaving Cas feeling overdressed in his t-shirt and shorts. “What’s all this?”

Cas had pushed the coffee table to the side of the living room to make space for the sheet he’d spread on the floor. Turning from where he stood at the kitchen counter, he held out a plate laden with snacks. “A picnic. Can you take this while I grab the beer?”

Dean dropped his towel on the floor and Cas couldn’t even be mad because that was going to come in handy later. Using some of the ice he’d snagged at the corner store to keep the contents of their fridge from spoiling, Cas had beer chilling in a cheap styrofoam ice chest. He carried it from the kitchen to join Dean who had settled himself on the floor, leaning against the front of the couch.

“Feeling cooler?”

Dean gave him a once-over. “Looking at you is making me hot.” When Cas raised a knowing eyebrow at that, he clarified. “No, I mean you have so many clothes on.”

Laughing, Cas pulled off his t-shirt. “Better?”

“Much.”

Dean reached for the plate of food but Cas stayed his hand. “Not so fast.” He took a cube of cheese and held it out, letting his fingertips just brush Dean’s mouth as he fed it to him. Dean chewed, then licked his lips slowly.

“My turn.” He studied the plate for a moment, passing over crackers and fruit to choose a slice of cucumber. Cas managed to swipe his tongue over Dean’s finger as he took it.

They worked their way through the plate, feeding each other. The small, light bites were perfect in the stifling heat and, even as Cas felt the sweat begin at his hairline, the slow, lazy movements relaxed him. When he took a raspberry for himself, Dean accused him of cheating, but Cas held it gently between his lips and leaned forward to pass it directly into Dean’s mouth. After he’d eaten it, Cas darted his tongue into Dean’s mouth to chase the sweet flavor.

“You’re so smart,” Dean said when they pulled apart again. “Hardly any dishes to wash.”

“Ready for a beer?”

When Dean nodded, Cas pulled two bottles out of the cooler, twisting off the lids. He dangled one over Dean’s chest so that the condensation dripped onto his skin.

Even in the heat, Dean shivered ever so slightly. “Is that how it’s gonna be?”

Cas kept the bottle in his hand a moment longer before passing it off. He put his cool palm against Dean’s cheek. “You said you were hot. I’m just trying to help.”

Dean took a long swallow and Cas could see the way the skin on his neck glistened already. Cas moved closer, breathing in the fresh, clean scent of him, the sweat as familiar and comforting to him as his shampoo. The textured nap of the couch cushion pressed into his bare back, and Cas had never been so glad that they hadn’t chosen leather. Sitting side by side, Cas felt the heat rise in his own skin, but whether it stemmed from the sweltering temperature or Dean’s nearness he didn’t know. He sipped at his cold beer, Dean comfortably content beside him.

Dean pressed the bottle to his temple and nodded toward the window. The sun was slowly sinking in the bleached-out sky and from their fourth floor apartment they could see the beginnings of dark clouds gathering in the horizon. “Rain’s coming.”

“That’ll help,” Cas agreed. Last night they’d laid in bed, miserable and too hot to sleep. Each humid breath was a chore and Dean had sighed, throwing off the sheet that Cas preferred. They’d tossed and turned, careful not to let any part of them touch and all night long Cas missed Dean even though he was right there. He’d missed curling up around him, an arm or a leg thrown over him, a palm to his chest keeping him anchored to the world as he slept. They’d slept fitfully, woken unrested.

Sitting forward, Cas reached into the cooler for a cube of ice. He held it in his fist just long enough to start it melting then trailed it down Dean’s sternum. Dean watched, lips gently parted as Cas detoured around his navel then dragged it slowly back up. Against Dean’s hot skin, the ice left a wet trail, raising goose bumps in its wake. Cas licked at it, following the path of the ice upward. Stopping to plant a kiss on Dean’s mouth, he detoured the ice across Dean’s collarbone and over the curve of his shoulder. He followed the swell of Dean’s bicep, across the tender crook of his elbow, all the way down to circle his palm. He folded Dean’s fingers around it then reached for a new cube.

As he turned away, Dean held the ice to the back of Cas’s neck for a long, cooling moment before tracing the outline of his shoulder blades with the rapidly melting bit. The melted ice dripped down his back, in stark contrast to the hot beads of sweat already there. Cas turned with the new cube and ran it along Dean’s jaw, only grazing his lips before moving it to his hairline to glide it down across his forehead and along the length of his nose. When Dean laughed outright at that, Cas touched the ice to the crinkled corner of his eye. In a quick movement, Cas pressed the cube against Dean’s nipple and watched as the laugh turned into a gasp. He held the ice steadily against the sensitive flesh, waiting until it began to drip down Dean’s chest. Then Cas switched it to the other side and bent to lap his tongue over the cold, hardened nipple. The touch of his hot mouth had Dean drawing in a deep breath and Cas circled the ice on the other nipple the same way he circled his tongue over the one in his mouth.

Dean finally pushed him away, pressing him down onto his back and crawling over him to get some ice of his own. Admiring the way Dean's shoulder flexed as he reached into the ice chest, Cas heard the first distant rumble of thunder. Dean hovered over Cas on hands and knees, letting the ice cube warm in his mouth until it dribbled onto his bare chest. Sitting back on his heels brought their crotches into contact and Cas arched up into the friction as Dean lightly finger-painted the ice water, spreading it over his skin. With the ice in his hand now, Dean leaned forward to slip his cold tongue into the heat of Cas’s mouth while drawing the ice lower and lower. The feel of it dripping into his belly button had Cas squirming but Dean’s only response was to press down harder with his hips, lining up their covered erections.

Dean popped the cube back into his mouth in order to shimmy Cas out of his shorts and boxers and pull off his own. Cas could feel the sweat pooling at the backs of his knees and the crease of his thigh and, with Dean kneeling between his legs looking at him, being stripped of his clothes did nothing to ease the relentless heat. Thunder rumbled low and long bringing the promise of relief, but his skin felt scorching hot under Dean’s touch. Dean kept his eyes on Cas’s as he bent forward and the first press of ice to the head of his cock had Cas hissing, cold water running down his shaft in ticklish rivulets as their combined body heat quickly melted it. Dean put the ever-shrinking cube between his teeth and used it to graze the underside of Cas’s cock, an overload of stimulation that had him rolling his hips, but whether to get more or get away he wasn’t sure. When the cube was fully gone, Dean sucked at him, his tongue still icy-cold, lapping up and down and pressing against the slit.

Dusk had settled heavily, leaving the room bathed in dark shadows. Cas had considered candles, but even a single, tiny flame had felt like an unbearable addition to the temperature. Brief flashes of heat lightning illuminated the room, a split second at a time. 

Pressing up onto his elbows, Cas urged Dean up for a kiss, then used a hand to push him back upright to lean against the couch. He reached into the ice chest, digging around for what he’d concealed at the bottom. Dean watched him intently, smiling at the sight of the popsicle-shaped dildo emerging from the bed of ice. Even in the waning light, the toy was colorful, sectioned off in sherbet-bright lemon, orange, and raspberry on a plastic stick. Cas touched it to Dean’s mouth, just for a moment, dragging it over his bottom lip before tracing a line to his chin. Dean tipped back his head, breathing slowly as Cas drew it along the line of his throat. Cas caught a glimpse of his face in a flicker of lightning and he was struck, as he was from the first time he’d seen Dean, by his inarguable beauty. Sometimes, even now, he was filled with an aching disbelief that Dean had let Cas in, let him see the contradictions and vulnerabilities that he’d been hiding so long behind those perfect features and bow-legged swagger. Some days he still couldn’t believe that Dean, who could have had his pick of anyone—man or woman—had looked around and decided Cas was what he wanted.

 

As he brought it across Dean’s chest and still lower, he slid the other hand under Dean’s thigh until Dean’s knees were bent and his feet were flat against the floor, pelvis tilting up. Eyes falling closed as Cas circled his balls with the toy, he scooted further down without any prompting until he was resting on his elbows and only the back of his head was against the couch.

When Cas rummaged through the ice again, Dean’s eyes flew open. “You didn’t.”

“You said you were hot,” Cas pointed out as he held up the chilled bottle of lube.

Cas waited for further protest, but Dean only chewed on his lip as he watched Cas snap open the lid. He could see the muscles in Dean’s thighs tremble in anticipation but he didn’t move away when Cas drizzled it directly on his skin. Dean’s whole body shuddered at the sensation and Cas watched, fascinated, as his hole clenched tight against the chill. Cas used a finger to spread it around and, even though his hands weren’t much warmer, it didn’t take long for him to get Dean ready for the rounded tip of the dildo. The cold had Dean gasping and clutching the sheet with both hands, and Cas felt an equal measure of heat pooling low in his groin at the sight of him.

Thunder sounded closer and more frequently, deep booms and low growls that echoed across the sky. In between, Dean made soft breathy sounds and his cock twitched as Cas began to fuck the toy slowly in and out of him. Cas took his time, sometimes slowly turning it inside him, teasing until Dean’s hips began to arc off the floor.

With every flash of lightning, Dean’s skin gleamed with sweat and Cas, sitting back on his heels, could feel himself sticky with it every place skin touched skin. There was only one way to fuck Dean on a night like this. Cas seated the toy firmly, with just the stick showing, before telling Dean to get on his hands and knees. Dean moved carefully, graceful and in control of his body as always, and Cas took a moment to admire the gentle curve of his spine as the trees outside began to thrash in a gust of wild wind.

He gave the dildo one last slow twirl before pulling it out and tossing it aside, ready to slick himself up with the cold lube. Dean snorted as a muttered _Jesus_ escaped him and Cas smacked his ass before pushing into him lazily, the heat sapping the urgency from his movements. Where usually he might grip his hips or drape himself over Dean’s back, Cas instead stayed upright, his fingertips barely grazing the divots of Dean’s lower back, more to steady himself than to hold on.

His thrusts were shallow and playful and even though Dean couldn’t see him, he smirked at the small noises of frustration Dean made. Finally Dean dropped to his forearms, angling to meet each thrust, working himself back on Cas’s cock. A terrific boom of thunder rattled the windows followed by a blinding crack of lightning, startling Cas enough that he grabbed onto Dean’s hips in alarm. In the next moment the heavens opened, hail coming down in an angry, noisy torrent as cool air billowed in through the screens.

The air was a blessing, kissing their bare skin and Cas, energy renewed, tightened his grip and began to fuck Dean in earnest, taking over the brunt of the work as Dean shifted his knees a little wider to brace himself. The icy clatter of the hail had softened to hissing rain by the time Cas pulled Dean up so that his back was flush against Cas’s chest. One hand wrapped around Dean’s cock, he rocked up into him. Dean reached behind to thread his hand up into Cas’s hair and the new angle along with the friction on his chest had Cas spilling into him with almost no warning. He buried his face in Dean’s neck, his every nerve ending aflame. He was so overcome that he didn't realize he'd stopped stroking him until Dean cupped his hand around Cas’s to get him going again. Dean arched into his fist and Cas got back with the program, sliding the hand at Dean’s waist up to tweak a nipple, working him fast and a little rough, the way Dean liked. When he added his teeth to Dean’s earlobe, Dean’s gasps turned into one long groan and he pulsed hot over Cas’s hand.

Slowly they disentangled, Cas stretching out his burning thighs as Dean spread out on his back.

“Goddamn, we’re a mess,” Dean said, lifting his arms over his head.

Cas crawled over to the towel Dean had left on the floor and tossed it at him. While he wiped himself off, Cas grabbed a couple of pillows off the couch and,  relatively clean, they lay together on the sheet, cooler air still pouring into the room.

“I can’t believe you fucked away the heat wave,” Dean said.

Cas flexed a bicep. “Somebody had to do it.”

“Shoulda thought of this sooner.” Dean snuggled closer.

Tossing an arm around Dean’s waist, Cas kissed him and let his eyes drift closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [Pure Pop](http://www.holepunchtoys.com/shop/pure-pop%22)


End file.
